The True Path
by me luv my music15689
Summary: This story tells how Arya slowly starts to  relize her feelings for Eragon but the question is will she act on them?
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**The True Path**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Inheritance Cycle!

Eragon and Saphira were still sitting on the wall with Glaedr's heart of hearts. The sun was setting and it cast a pale orange light over the two. The light struck the Eldunarí and-- although a pale yellow-- it was set to a flaming gold.

_I still don't want to accept that they are gone._ Eragon told Saphira as another tear threatened to track it's way down his face.

_I know little one we only just found them and now they have been ripped away from us._

_Saphira I think we should not mourn Oromis-elda and Glaedr-elda by moping around. But by making sure they are remembered by doing everything we can to bring Galbatorix down._ Eragon said with hard-core determination to avenge their master's death and all those that he loved.

_Little one you have grown wise._

_Wise? No just using the knowledge that Oromis taught me. And I for one am determined to maintain that outlook._

_You are right little one._

_That's a change, usually you're right._

_Don't get use to use to it, two-leg._ Saphira snapped.

They were so engaged in their conversation neither realized Arya walking up behind them until she sat down next to Eragon.

"Greetings, Eragon" she said.

"Arya!" Eragon exclaimed out of surprised. Then he remembered his manners and started the Elvin greeting but Arya held up a hand to stop him.

"Eragon save that for when people are around. I did not come here as a ambassador, but to see if you would like to take a walk. We have matters I would like to discuss."

"It would be a honor. Saphira are you coming as well?"

_No I shall go and mourn Glaedr in the way of the dragons. I'll be back tomorrow when the flaming-orange-orb is at its highest. Enjoy your walk._

Arya nodded sharply. "Very well, shall we be going then?"

Well here is a repost because I now have someone being my beta and it's all thank to Pie in the Face! Heres to you Pie in the Face** THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!** It's because of you that the readers were able to make it though this story without stopping every few seconds for a spelling error. **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO THANK YOU AGIAN!**


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

They both rose with the grace of a swan from their spots. "I need to place Glaedr's heart of hearts in my tent so no one will steal it." Arya nodded sharply and quickly.

They set out for the Varden's camp and Eragon's tent. Once off the wall they set of into a jog that not even the fastest human could hope to match.

Eragon noticed his guards were nowhere in site. When mentioning this to Arya she said, "I told them to rest and that I would be with you."

"I see, they deserve a good rest, they helped much during the battle."

She just gave a sharp nod with her head. The rest of their run was spent in comfortable silence, when they neared Eragon's tent he quickly ducked inside and placed Glaedr's Eldunarí beside the fairth of his mother and said the spell to render it invisible. He strode out of his tent to see Arya staring up at the cloudless blue sky, looking as if she was deep in thought but Eragon didn't notice for he too was looking at the sky.

"It's rare now days, since we're closing in on Uru'baen, to see a sky clear of the clouds of war, is it not?" Eragon asked, still looking at the sky.

Arya was startled out of her thoughts, but quickly put the stone mask back on her features before replying. "Aye, it is. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, but may I ask where are we going?"

"To a group of nearby trees, there is something I wish to show you."

Eragon made a jester with his hand to ask her to take the lead. She took up a brisk pace he fell into step beside her.

Neither had the need or the urge to say anything they just basked in each others presence. By maintaining that pace they reached there destination in only a few minutes. The trees formed a semi-circle around the, coming flush against a hill but the most captivating thing was the pool in the center. It was flat and looked like silver. Neither said anything as Arya sat down and Eragon joined her. Arya sat with her legs pulled up against her chest and Eragon sat cross legged.

The only thing that could be heard was nature, their Elvin senses could pick up every little sound. Nature was all that could be heard for hours until Eragon heard a small sobbing noise from Arya, undetectable by human ears. He looked over and saw Arya with rivers of tears running down her face. It hurt him worse than any wound to see his love crying. Following his instinct he put his right arm around her and used the left to wipe away her tears. Arya stiffened at his touched but gradually relaxed.

Then she did something that surprised both of them, she rested her head on his shoulder. Arya's sobbing seemed to slow a bit. To hopefully help calm her, he gently started rocking her back and forth and humming a calming lullaby that was common in Carvahall. He gently started to lay back on the ground with her and started rubbing her arm soothingly, she again leaned her head on his shoulder. Eragon could think of nothing to say to her ,so he just let her grieve.

When she finally stopped shaking he pulled himself down to her height only to see that while she may have stopped shaking she was still crying with her eyes closed. He carefully took his hand and again wiped away her tears, her eyes opened at the action. Arya's eyes were red and watery he felt his heart break at the site.

He waited and wished Saphira was here so she could help him, she always knew what to say in situations like this.

"Tell me what's wrong Arya, please as a friend I can't stand to see you like this." he pleaded. When she didn't answer he extended his consciousness towards her mind brushing against her barriers gently. Slowly and carefully she lowered her barriers so Eragon could know what was troubling her. The first thought was of Oromis and Glaedr's deaths, to her it was like losing her farther again. Eragon knew how that felt- he had lost his father three times over. Staying in her mind, Eragon found that she was remembering everything this war has taken from her. Her farther, Evandar, Faolin, Glenwing, and even being banned from her mother's presence. He pitied her. Arya had lost just as much as he had, if not more. He decided to tell her the conclusion that he had come to earlier that day.

Eragon put a hand on Ayra's shoulder and tipped her head up so her green eyes met his brown ones. Speaking with pity, compassion, understanding, and so many other emotions he started, "Arya many have lost people they hold dear during this war- some more so than others. But those who have lost their loved ones don't mourn them by closing themselves off from the world, waiting for the same soldiers to take their lives, but by doing everything they can to bring Galbatorix down so their sacrifices will not be in vain. Let friends and family alike live on in the memories so that they will be remembered by someone who cared about what they did to help bring this evil tyrant to an end. It's the least we can do for those who have given there lives for this war. Let them live on and pass away peacefully so that they do not die in vain but in remembrance of what they did. We can not let there deaths be in vain but in prosperity. Do you understand Arya?"

She just looked at him for a moment and said, "Thank you Eragon." In a quieter tone she added, "For everything. I have not looked at it like that for a long time. I have become too closed off and I have forgotten why I fight in this war." She stood up and Eragon followed in suit as she continued in a stronger voice now, "You have truly grown wise Eragon-elda."

"No not wise just voicing what I believe," he replied.

"I thank you again Eragon. I needed a friend tonight and you came to my aid."

"But I'm sure one of the elves could've done much better than me."

"Remember on the way back from Helgrind. When you told me that I walk alone?"

"Aye."

"That's more true now than you think." Arya paused, "I walk alone because I have lost more than most elves in this war. Anyone I ever cared about was ripped away from me and my mother is hardly family anymore. But now, I see, you however have lost just as much as me."

"But I'm not a elf Arya Svit-kona. I'm a mix. A human half-breed," he told her and looked down at the forest floor, not knowing how Arya would respond.

Arya was surprised. She had never thought of it that way before. Moving closer to him, Arya cupped his cheek and made him look into her eyes. "Eragon you are not a half-breed. You may have both species of blood in you, but that doesn't change how I think of you. You are in a class all by yourself. You are a Dragon Rider. Now come, we should head back I don't think the Varden can survive long without us." she said with a small smile on her lips.

Eragon just gave a heavy sigh in mock defeat. He liked this new Arya she was more playful and outgoing. He liked seeing under her mask of stone, even thought it was only a glimpse of what she was like before her capture by Durza. They slowly started making there way back to the tents, both of them loathing to return to the world of fighting and politics.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW...ANYONE STILL HERE...OH WELL TO ANYONE THAT STILL LISTENING ... SOOOO

SORY FOR NOT UPDATING !,THIS IS SO *N. OH WELL SORRY AGAIN THERE

WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER POSTED THIS ANYTIME BETWEEN THIS UP COMING FRIDAY

NOVEMBERTHE 11TH - SUNDAY NOVEMBER 13TH. SORRY AGAIN LIFES BEEN WAAAYYY TO

HETIC IN THIS HOUSEHOLD AND HIGH SCHOOL IS NOT REALLY MY BEST FRIEND AT THE

MOMENT SO YEAH THERE WILL BE A UP DATE SOON A REALLLYYYY LONG CHAPTER AS A LATE

HALLOWEEN TREAT FOR YOU LOVELY PEOPLE BUT YEAH ANY REVIEWS WILL INSPIRE ME FOR

MORE EVEN FLAMERS ARE WELCOME SO YEAH SEE YALL THIS WEEKEND AND AGAIN

INCREDIBLY SORRY


End file.
